His Mechanic
by Chumunga64
Summary: Izuku Midoriya always relished when his costume was damaged


"Are you really going to do this, man? You stole a purse. Is that something you're willing to have a fight over?"

The would be purse snatcher responded with a loud growl before coating his fist with bronze and launching a punch at him. Izuku Midoriya dodged the blow easily and countered with a light kick which sent the man crashing into a street light.

 _Coating his body in bronze, huh? Gonna have to write that down after all this is over._

The police were there to arrest the dazed thief quickly and all Midoriya had to do afterwards is do the usual "after mission routine" namely, take pictures and sign autographs for the throng of fans that always mobbed him whenever he was on the job. Being the seventh ranked hero at the age of twenty-three was something he would never thought he would be a decade ago but here he was signing official "Ideal of Hope- Deku" action figures that were in the hands of young children that looked up to him like how he looked up to All Might.

As the large crowd dispersed, Midoriya noticed that his suit had been ripped and grunted in amusement. His hero costume was rugged and extremely durable as it had to withstand the full strength of One for All. In hindsight, it made sense that his suit was starting to degrade. No matter how tough they were they could only last so long and this outfit lasted a good two weeks. He had to order a new one first thing tomorrow morning and the thought of getting a new suit made him smile because that meant he was going to spend quite a long time with _her_.

When Midoriya finally went to bed after a long day of heroing, the bed looked like paradise. He loved his job and how he was able to put smiles on peoples' faces but it often left him completely and utterly exhausted. The green haired hero took a moment to scroll through his text messages before he drifted into a slumber. Due to his work, he never could answer texts in a timely manner and neither could any of his friends so no one really got mad about late replies.

 **Iida** : We should do a race for charity sometimes. I bet we can raise quite a bit of money

Internally, Midoriya scoffed at the idea. At this point, Iida was a little fast for anyone to keep up with really. His base speed was faster than when he used his recipro-burst technique back in school. Even he couldn't keep up with Iida right now. But Midoriya knew that his friend would slow down to make the race interesting for the fans and answered with a good natured "sure" with an added smiley face

 **Uraraka** : The Golden Gate Bridge looks awesome!

There was a picture of her standing near the giant structure attached to the message. Midoriya sometimes forgot that she made her name in America instead of staying in Japan. He made a mental note to visit her with some other colleagues later and sent her a text that read "It's so beautiful! Glad ur enjoying the sights."

 **Todoroki** : Do u want to go to the movies next Saturday? i got two tickets to Pixar's next film but no one else i know cares about Pixar films other than u.

Midoriya could almost feel the sadness emanating from Todoroki's message. The guy didn't have the best childhood and he always told him that disney stuff always made him feel nostalgic for a childhood he never had. But Todoroki was right that no one else cared about supposed "kids movies" He liked them too because most of things made by Disney or Pixar tend to be really good.

 **Me** : sure dude. You could have asked Iida too u know, he enjoys Pixar movies too.

Surprisingly, Todoroki answered almost instantaneously. It looked like his day was over as well and he was on his phone too.

 **Todoroki** : "Yeah, but Iida likes to analyze anything he watches and i don't want to hear his theory about how the talking newt represents the "atrophy of the universe" or whatever.

Midoriya couldn't help but chuckle at Todoroki's (accurate) summary of Iida's movie watching process. The guy always tried to find the subtext in everything and sometimes had to be told that a talking animal was sometimes just a talking animal (Iida was totally right about mall in Toy Story 25 representing purgatory, though)

 **Me** : Yeah, i guess. I'll be there next Saturday. What time?

 **Todoroki** : The movie starts at seven. Got reserved seats so we could do something else during the trailers and not have to worry about our seats being stolen

 **Me** : Awesome

Before he fell asleep, Midoriya made sure to text Mei

 **Me** : Need a suit repair, when r u free?

When Midoriya woke the next day he immediately checked his phone and smiled when he saw the message on it

 **Mei** : come by Thursday. Booked you all day so no one could interrupt us.

* * *

It was odd to see Mei's workshop empty. Sure she always worked by herself but there usually so many heroes here telling her about what improvements they needed or her telling them their ideas were stupid and that her babies could only be improved by her.

"Mei? You in here? I just kinda let myself in if that's okay with you…"

Hatsume stepped in the room wearing nothing but tank top that barely covered her rather large "babies" and a pair of shorts.

"Hey Izuku!"

Midoriya raised an eyebrow in interest "Something tells me that's not what you're supposed to wear while doing the things you do, Mei"

She simply smirked in response to his teasing "What can I say, the soon to be number one hero gets special treatment. I always go all out for my favorite customer!"

Midoriya pulled Mei into passionate kiss which she reciprocated fully. God, he had missed this. The two had been in a relationship for about three months now and they were both so busy. He was always tasked with defending some civilians and beating villains while she was constantly swamped with work repairing and improving hero costumes and accessories. All Might always told him being a hero meant that your social life would always take a hit so he expected any relationship he had would go like this.

That didn't stop it from being so _painful_ to be seperated from Mei for so long.

Just as when he started really getting into the kiss, Mei broke it and backed a away from him. He felt a jolt of discomfort at the abrupt end of the mutual contact. Mei saw the look of disbelief and hurt in his eyes and re-assured him that nothing was wrong before he could voice any concerns

"We need to make you a new suit first."

Midoriya sheepishly rubbed the back of his head "Oh yeah...kinda forgot about that"

"Come on then, take the clothes off." Midoriya's eyes widened in surprise which prompted her to roll her eyes "I need to measure you!"

"Didn't you get my measurements the last time I needed a new costume? I'm pretty sure I didn't grow any taller in a month and a half.

"Quit stalling and take your clothes off! If you aren't in your underwear in ten seconds I'm, going to force you to get a different mechanic"

"Fine…" Midoriya quickly took off most of his clothing, leaving him clad in only a dark green pair of boxer-briefs. He was happy that he had stopped wearing All Might themed underwear once he graduated high school. He chuckled a bit when he noticed Mei's eyes scan up and down his body before licking her lips hungrily.

Midoriya struck a pose by moving one hand behind his head and another on his hip "Like what you see?"

His teasing caused Mei to shake herself out of her lust induced stupor and snap back at him "Since when did you become confident enough to tease people?"

"When a lot of people are counting on you to save their lives, you can't be a nervous wreck all the time."

Mei nodded before meticulous measuring his body. She started using measuring tape before discarding it and starting feeling him up with her bare hands.

"You ditched the measuring tape already? It took you twice as long last time you had me like this…" Midoriya snarked.

"Well I'm twice as horny today and judging by the way you're tenting down there you feel the same way."

Midoriya glanced downward and his cheeks turned red once he saw his cock desperately trying to tear itself free from the confines of his boxers.

At this point Mei stopped feeling him up and started searing his skin with a plethora of butterfly kisses at the nape of his neck. Between the fevered movements of her lips on his skin he heard her say something about already working on some new gold and platinum alloys for his boots and gauntlets. He was about to gush over how cool that sounded but all his thoughts on the subject disappeared from his mind when he felt Mei pull down his boxers and stroke his throbbing member.

"M-Mei…"

"Mmm, we haven't seen each other in so long...I almost forgot how big you were…"

"Mei...you don't know what you're doing to me…"

"Really, I thought I did...hopefully I didn't bring this condom for nothing." Midoriya looked down once again and witnessed one of Mei's hands release it's grip of his cock and pull a rubber out of the pocket of her shorts. The fact that he didn't bring a condom was the sole reason why Midoriya kept his self control while under the simultaneous oral assault on his neck and her expert handling of his cock.

Now that he knew Mei had came prepared he found no reason to hold back anymore.

With blinding speed he escaped from his girlfriend's grasp, tore the condom from it's wrapper, and put it on. Before Mei could complement on his speed Izuku found himself tearing the shirt off of her, freeing her ample bust with a large bounce. He then pinned her to the wall and pulled her shorts down to her knees.

The young hero took a moment to steady himself and _plunged into_ _her_. The sound of Mei moaning in ecstacy while throwing her head back and squeezing her eyes shut only spurred his frenzied lust. He set a good pace as he kept thrusting into her eager body but the problem was that things were still a bit too slow for Mei and she expressed her displeasure by digging her (admittedly pretty dull) nails in his back

"C'mon Izuku, I want you to _smash_ me faster!"

Faster? Sure, he could do faster.

On her command he began pumping his cock into her as fast he could. Midoriya could have sworn that if he had sped up anymore than he was going to need his quirk to give him the assist. Luckily, Mei seemed satisfied by his pace as shown by her heavy pants and breathless moans.

He was happy about that since he didn't know how much longer he could last within her. Midoriya was thankful for his years of strength and stamina training, he would have been extremely disappointed to finish before his girlfriend had her fun.

Mei abruptly wrapped her hands around his neck with what little strength she had left and started whimpering in his ears. A scant moment later he felt Mei's velveteen walls tighten around his cock. The feeling of her engulfing his cock triggered his own orgaasm and they climaxed almost simulteanously.

It took them several moments to come down from their sex induced high and calm down. Mei pecked him softly on the lips.

"I really wish we were less busy, Izu."

He sighed "Yeah...I do to."

Mei observed the mess they had made in her lab and cocked her head in interest "Huh...and I just showered too... Guess I need to take another one."

"Mind if I join you?"

"It would be extremely rude if I didn't invite you…"


End file.
